Last Night in Paris
by Bridal Style
Summary: A chance meeting while on her High School senior trip to leads to the night of a lifetime for Bella. AU-Human ExB


**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings belong to their original authors. No copyright infringement is intended. The rest is mine!**

The music of the discotheque pounded behind us in time with my accelerated heartbeat, as occasional flashes of colored lights and strobes lit our corner of the room. Secluded in a corner near the bar, he held me tightly, like I might disappear at any moment. Our breathing was still labored from the run in with that scum-bag who'd tried to drag me off to the notorious "third floor" (which I'm sure my grandmother would have called a 'Den of Iniquity'). I had never been happier to see anyone in my life as when I had turned to run downstairs and crashed into Edward's chest instead. Falling into his arms, I had instantly felt so safe, even with the creep James standing right behind me. When Edward whisked me past the security guard following on his heels and down the stairs to safety, confident the guard would prevent further trouble from the slime-ball, I couldn't have been happier.

Now, the brief moments of fear past, Edward and I were tucked away in our own little corner of heaven. I tried desperately to live in the moment and forget about the fact that my ten days in Paris were ending and tomorrow I'd be on a plane back to the States. All I could do now was cling to his body and relish being wrapped in his arms savoring his ambrosial scent while I could. If I let myself think about tomorrow I'd be a crying mess, and I wouldn't ruin our last night together that way.

His voice pulled me out of my inner turmoil.

"Ma tendre Bella. Je sais que je vais trop vite, que ça peut même sembler fou mais tu es ma vie à présent. Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser sans cesse tous les jours que Dieu fera. Accepte-le, je t'en supplie!" he muttered softly, his lips pressed into the hair on top of my head, almost too low for me to hear. "Fais moi enfin me sentir comme un homme, un vrai!"

I gasped snapping my head up to look at him. His blazing eyes pierced me through to the depths of my soul. I trembled. The heat of his breath caressed my ear, our rhythmic panting forcing our chests together in a most delicious manner, and …he –was – speaking – French… his velvet voice just dripping with seduction! My knees lost their will to support me, my head fell back, and a deep breathy moan flew from between my parted lips.

"Tell me what you said," I begged in a low voice I hardly recognized as my own.

"You know what I said," he murmured while sweeping the stray strands of my hair behind my shoulder in order to lightly nibble my neck just below my ear. I felt the strong arch of his palm cradle my cheek with its heat.

"Let me kiss you, I beg you!" he breathed huskily. "I know it is too fast, crazy even," he smiled slightly before continuing, "but you are my life now," he said, his need to connect with me fully in the little time we had left naked in his voice and his gaze which now held me even more firmly than his hand with its unbreakable intensity.

Slowly sliding down my face, his thumb began to trace the soft flesh of my bottom lip in sweeping arcs, his hungry eyes soaking in every detail of the motion. "Permets-moi t'embrasser, je t'en supplie!" he implored, I could hardly think for wanting him, for now and for always.

"As you have become mine," I panted in return. "Kiss me Edward. Make me yours!"

The absolute truth rang in my words as they passed between my lips. My yearning for him was a tightly wound coil deep in my belly, threatening to release the passion I could barely contain.

Amazingly his eyes blazed brighter before his lips crashed gloriously onto my own, instantly driving all further thought from my rapturous mind. Time and place lost all meaning as our flesh spoke more eloquently than our words ever could.

We parted only when our raging passion was outstripped by our need for air.

His lips did not stop their assault but moved along the underside of my jaw and down my neck. When he got to my collar bone, he spoke again, interspersing kisses against my electrified skin as he murmured.

"I want… to kiss you… _endlessly_…for as long…as I live. Do me the honor… of making…me a real man… at last!"

He breathed the final words directly into my ear; the sensation mixed with the raw desire of his words sent the most intense jolt of undiluted sexual desire coursing down my body to boil between my thighs. My mind fought in vain to catch up with my surging hormones and emotions.

Dragging in a breath of air, I managed to gasp, "Oh, God yes!"

I swear on my eyes, he _growled_ before capturing my lips in the passionate grip of his own. The kiss sealed a contract -- we would share everything we had--everything we were-- before the night was over.

"I'll never want anyone else…only you. I am yours!" I cried.

The desire on his face was magnificent; reverent and primal.

"I could never regret you, Edward!"

I could no longer hold back. I sucked and nipped, caressed and clung, letting my actions convey the depth of my certainty.

"Let's get out of here. Will your friends cover for you with your chaperone?" the open need in his voice was very nearly my undoing right there, but I was quick to respond.

"I'm sure they will, I've had to do it for them often enough!"

I quickly found Angela and begged her to cover for me. She agreed as I knew she would.

So it was we found ourselves dashing through the pouring rain, laughing like lunatics, desperate to never let go of each other ever again, both feeling a maturity far beyond our years in the moment.

We lost ourselves in each others' lips while the taxi sped at breakneck speed through the pouring Parisian night toward the Rue de la Verrerie and the Hotel Saint Merry; back to where we first spoke, first touched next to the Stravinsky fountain at the Pompidou Center. I didn't care where we went; I was with Edward, making my every dream come true in euphoric bliss.

When the taxi all but skidded to a halt in front of the hotel, Edward thrust a wad of Euros from his pocket at the driver, and pulled me out after him onto the street. Once there he swung me up into his arms before capturing my lips with his own once again. We were quickly becoming soaked to the skin by the pouring July rain, but I hardly noticed. The heat of our mutual passion kept us warm.

Finally when we began tasting more rainwater than each other, Edward reluctantly released my lips to stride into the Hotel. The details of how we made it into his room escaped me; I was too busy devouring his neck, jaw and lips at every opportunity.

I contemplated with irony, after distantly noting the sandstone walls and Gothic architecture of the building, that we were about to lie together in the converted presbytery of an ancient cathedral. Moving up the stairs and through the hallways, it was as if we were transported back in time.

I felt a bit like a maiden of old with Edward as my Lord. I imagined he had claimed me as part of his spoils of war, and was whisking me away to his palace to consummate his claim upon me in the most time honored tradition. My mind latched onto this notion with two hands. In this holy place we were not to be wed in the traditional manner, but we were going to wholeheartedly give ourselves to the other in a mating ritual as old as humanity itself. We had already declared ourselves, made our vows in the throbbing dark of the dance club, now we would fulfill that promise under the arching beams of this hallowed hall.

At last we reached the room and Edward flipped the switch next to the door. Small lights, meant to look like candles in the wrought iron stand lamps and overhead candelabra, bathed the pale stone walls in a soft romantic glow. I only had eyes for the most enormous bed I had ever seen which dominated the room with its equally massive carved wooden headboard. It was something straight out of the fifteenth century, covering most of one whole wall and topped with carved crests and points, it further deepened the sense of having just been carried across the threshold after an ancient Hand-Fasting ceremony.

"Bella," he sighed, kicking the door closed with his heel and pressing me against the stone wall in the most delicious manner.

I could feel the long length of him hard against my belly and I delighted in having elicited such a reaction from him. The blazing inferno of his eyes, burning green like a copper flame, and the carnal heat implicit in his voice shot straight to my center with a tingling intensity so fervent it was almost unbearable.

"Take me to your bed, Edward," I commanded my voice smoldering in a way I would have found astonishing just a few hours earlier.

"Yes, M'Lady!" he promptly replied, his eyes alight briefly with a wicked gleam, before reverently carrying me to the side of the bed.  
I moaned and closed my eyes basking in the knowledge that I was about to share the gift of my transformation into full womanhood with the perfect man in a romantic setting worthy of the most intoxicating romance novel I might ever have read.

"Oh, God, Bella!" he panted. "You have no idea how long I have wanted this! Would you believe me if I said on some level it was from the first moment I laid eyes on you?" he asked, his expression open and slightly vulnerable.

"When that _connard_ James was wrapped around you in the plaza, my heart screamed, _Mine!_ I was ready to rip his head off for putting such a look of panic on your exquisite face," he grated, his face once again showing the same furious intensity and furrowed brow that I had originally mistaken as anger toward me. "I couldn't get you away from him and into my own arms fast enough!"

"I was so afraid of you in that moment!" I laughed. "I couldn't figure out what I had done to make such a gorgeous stranger so angry at me. Especially when I couldn't bear for you to stop looking at me!" I beamed, relieved to finally understand, and delighted to know he too felt the instant connection between us across the cobblestones of the plaza at the Pompidou Center.

_"Come dear, we're going to be late," he ad-libbed so smoothly I actually believed he had come looking for me. Taking my arm he neatly separating me from the lecherous man glued to my side. I wasn't sure what motivated him to come to the rescue of a total stranger, but I was instantly captivated by the furious intensity of his eyes, deep vibrant jade pools lying beneath his perfectly furrowed brow. We had been nearly inseparable since that moment he saved me and changed my life forever...._

"Put me down, Edward. I think we've both waited long enough, and we're still wearing far too many clothes," I purred.

I felt a tremor ripple down his body, and his breath hitched before his eyes darkened even more. Clenching his jaw, his nostrils flaring, he gently set me on my feet. Taking a step back from him I reached down to grasp the hem of my scooped-neck sleeveless shirt where it clung to my damp skin, and swiftly pull it off over my head. Dropping it beside me I finally allowed my eyes to blaze with my own inner passion as I slowly raised them up to meet Edward's equally affected gaze.

The look on his face was positively predatory.

It was my turn to shiver and breathe deeply lost in a haze of lust. I raised my eyebrows at him, challenging him to remove his shirt as well. I think I merely blinked before his shirt was gone, at last revealing to me the smooth, chiseled planes of his chest to my rapacious eyes.

I moaned and couldn't help but lick my lips at the beauty before me. The scene before me was so surreal I could easily have been convinced I was merely dreaming and would wake to find myself asleep in my bed at Charlie's rather than in a Parisian luxury suite which undoubtedly cost more per night than Charlie earned in a week.

Simultaneously we both unbuttoned our jeans and pushed them down our legs to the floor. Embracing my ardor, and honestly feeling a bit intimidated to let him feel how wet my panties were, I hooked my thumbs under the waistband and dropped them as well before stepping away from the soaked pile of cloth. I could feel the effect of my arousal beginning to run onto the top of my thigh, adding to the overwhelming anticipation gripping my nether region.

Edward followed my lead; I presume to spare me the feeling of his cold, wet clothes against my skin. From my peripheral vision, I could see his throbbing manhood as he released it from his boxers but I kept my eyes welded to his. I wasn't sure if I would be intimidated by what I saw if I looked too soon, though curiosity made me impatient to experience its texture against my skin and in my hand.

As I began to reach around the back of my heaving chest to release my bound bosom, Edward quickly stepped forward. "No, let me," he murmured, standing close enough for our chests to brush together with each breath again.

I trembled and gasped anew at the heat radiating off his forearms as they encircled my body. I felt his long dexterous fingers make quick work of the clasp, allowing his musician's fingers to trail behind the rain-dampened lace as it drifted down my arms, eliciting a shiver of anticipatory pleasure and further stoking the fires of desire burning up from my core.

He moaned. A new desire flashed in his eyes, fighting for release. He stepped in so that our chests pressed tightly together, causing us both to moan deeply, before gently grasping my earlobe between his teeth and lightly sucking. My hands shot out to grasp him tightly around the waist.  
The tantalizing sensation of his teeth on my tender flesh shot straight to the center of my womanhood and I felt a further trickle of my arousal tickle down my thigh. He released my ear only to ghost his breath over my damp skin. My whole body quivered as I held my breath, clinging harder to his toned waist.

"Beautiful," he whispered. "May I kiss them?" he asked, a pleading quality nearly hidden by the low sensuality of his voice.

"Oh, God, yes!" I panted.

I felt every muscle in my torso tense in rigid anticipation. I had never had anyone this close to my breasts before, let alone crave so desperately to be touched. I would have anticipated feeling nervous and shy, but everything about this felt so right. The thought of doing anything but urge him to do more was completely incomprehensible.

"Lay back, Bella," he ordered huskily. "I want to worship your beauty properly."

Doing my best not to hyperventilate, I slowly backed up until my calves brushed the side of the bed, our eyes still locked. Edward moved with me only releasing me when I sat and scooted back on the bed. He crawled up on the bed after me, a predator intent on his prey.

I could smell his potent masculinity and feel the heat radiating off of his skin as he began kissing his way up from my feet placing small biting kisses on my legs, alternating sides before lavishing attention on my stomach and finally ribs in his journey to my breasts

My chest heaving with anticipation, I watched breathlessly as his mouth neared my right nipple, his lips parted, seeking my turgid tip. Just as he reached his destination his tongue darted out to caress the pebbled crest of my nipple.

I gasped and arched involuntarily toward him, my hands burying themselves in his silky hair. Flattening his tongue, he laved the sensitive skin of my breast. I writhed in pleasure, feeling him smile against the flushed skin in response.

"Quit teasing me you smug bastard!" I ordered in a growl, flexing my shoulders back into the bed.

His mouth instantly sucked in my pert tip, rolling the point against the roof of his mouth, while his hand rose to cup my other breast in the palm of his hand. The feeling of his tongue paired with the squeezing, kneading, and rubbing of his hand was creating sensations which were both overwhelming and not enough. Using his hair I pulled him more firmly against my breast. My pants, moans and groans forming a veritable symphony when mixed with his answering noises against my soft skin, until I could take it no longer. I pulled him up to my mouth.

I eagerly opened my mouth to his the moment our lips met. Our tongues danced together caressing in firm searching movements, the pace not fevered, but eager as we explored and caressed the recesses of the others' mouths. Soon our breathing became too ragged forcing us to break apart.

I smiled as he dove back down to my left breast to suck and nip quite expertly, working the flesh into a tight mound. Simultaneously his right hand slid down my ribs to my hip, across the tingling skin above my pubic bone before firmly cupping my sex. I arched and moaned, writhing against him, urging his fingers deeper. He complied by gently dipping his middle finger through my quivering folds.

"So wet…and it's...all mine," he panted, his voice deep with avarice. I was coming to the conclusion that I adored his possessive nature. It sent the most delicious feeling shooting up from between my legs to warm my chest and made me blush with relief that he found my wetness arousing. I could only nod in response as I bit my lip, praying he'd continue his exploration with his hand.

"Mmmmm, I've been wondering how far down that blush went," he observed with a crooked smile, causing me to flush anew and then gasp as he flexed his hand into my dripping sex.

My blush forgotten, I closed my eyes to revel in the sensations he was creating with his gloriously facile fingers. He ground the palm of his hand into my swollen clit making me cry out and writhe against him. I had to release my lip from between my teeth or risk biting through it, settling instead for clutching the bedcovers tightly in my fists.

Still cupping my mound, he crooked his long middle finger, easing it into the depths of my innocence, breaching me for the first time, while my barrier remained just beyond his reach. Mewling, almost delirious with pleasure, my hips bucked and my head flew back, the new tension consuming my body. I yearned for more like never before.

Suddenly he withdrew his hand, rising to hover over me. He kissed my belly just above my pubic bone. I squirmed at the heavenly sensation. He continued down placing a chase kiss in the nest of curls before alternating kisses between the insides of my thighs, slowly sliding lower and lower until he was kissing my ankles and feet.

Pausing there long enough for me to raise my head wondering why he'd stopped, I saw the most impish, challenging expression on his face momentarily before he dipped his head and breathed out in a stream of heated air on my big toe before encasing it in his mouth. The air left my lungs in a great rush, my shoulders arching forward, digging my spine into the mattress as my leg contracted in pleasure. This must be what it is like for a man to receive oral gratification! The nerves in my toe apparently are connected to _every other_ nerve in my body, most especially those between my thighs. My hips began churning in time with his movements as he sucked my toe in and out of his mouth, occasionally swirling his tongue around the pad and nail. Thank heaven I have very clean feet or I'd be mortified.

When my head began to toss back and forth on the bed, Edward reached up to caress the insides of my knees and thighs in time with his oral ministrations on my feet. Just when I didn't think I could take it any longer, his fingers parted my curly lips to trace and rub my swollen folds and the bulging bud of my feminine flower. Crying out repeatedly I distantly felt my body twitching and writhing into the bed while my fists clutched the bedclothes tightly like a lifeline.

My eyes were clamped shut intensifying each sensation as it ripped through my flushed and yearning body. I began bucking my hips uncontrollably, begging Edward for more with wordless noises of need. My whole body unexpectedly went rigid, arching my spine sharply off the bed, my mouth wide open, all the air in my lungs leaving in a great rush, a guttural moaning scream forcing its way out of my throat. With a few final bucks and panting breaths I came down from the shattering high I had just experienced for the first time in my life.

"Edward! Oh, my God! Thank-you," I panted. "Now come here. I need you. All of you," I commanded raising my head to give him my own predatory stare.

Wasting no time climbing back up my body he molded the length of his rippling chest to my own soft curves, sealing his mouth over the top of mine. I quickly parted my lips in an invitation to deepen the kiss, which he did. I could kiss him forever and never get enough of it. The taste of him was indescribable in its perfection, warm, sweet and just delicious.

Continuing to savor his mouth, I reached between us, placing my palm against his rigid length wedged tantalizingly between our bellies. We both groaned as my warm hand covered his straining member. I couldn't get over how silky smooth and soft it was in its hardness. To feel it better I slid my hand slowly up and down the shaft, brushing the fuzz below with my fingertips on occasion.

"Oh, God, Bella! You have no idea how incredible that feels!" Edward groaned. "I want you, Bella. Are you ready? Are you sure?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life, Edward. Let me have you…now," I growled.

Tilting my hand to grasp around his fullness, I opened my legs wide, allowing his body to settle more fully between my legs. Now that I had him where I wanted him, I slid his bulging tip down through my curls, rubbing it up against my own turgid arousal repeatedly, causing us both to fling our heads back and gasp. Letting go I felt him continue the descent toward my waiting center. The feeling of delicious anticipation his penis caused as it slid down through my dripping swollen flesh was the best thing I had ever felt…never before had the proper name for male anatomy felt so right.

Edward dropped his head down on my shoulder, his hot breath on my neck making my eyes fall closed again, relishing these new sensations to their fullest. He began shifting his hips back and forth ever so slightly, without entering me yet coating himself with my wetness and stimulating my own aching clit, heightening my arousal once again. For a moment I wasn't even sure he wasn't fully inside me. It felt so good; I couldn't imagine what more there would be.

Finally I could stand it no longer and arched my back into the bed, flexing my hips up, by happenstance at just the right moment to make the weeping head of his rigid penis penetrate my entrance fully. The ecstasy caused his eyes to fall closed in clench jawed concentration and me to gasp.

To distract us both from the overwhelming sensation, I reached up, twined my hands into the hair at the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss me. The feeling of him in me, even minimally along with his firm supple lips against my own shot electricity down through every nerve in my body making me clench around him.

"Ahhh!" we cried in unison.

Needing him deeper, I pulled my heels up his calves and thighs to rest on his buttocks. We gently rocked against each other, moving him in tiny increments within me. I could feel the same towering feeling from before begin to build, all of my attention riveted on appreciating the feeling of him inside of me, if only by a little bit.

"Deeper, Edward. It doesn't hurt."

My eyes slid open at my command to see him starting intently at me, watching for signs of discomfort. To my surprise, I only felt desire and strange new sensations I was desperate to know more fully. I pulled him in toward me with my heels and he complied slowly slipping in deeper until we realized he was fully sheathed inside me. I shivered and felt my muscles contract around him making him moan.

Locking eyes, we shared a moment, recognizing how momentous and special this experience was. His eyes held a questioning quality, and I nodded to him, urging him to begin moving in me in the way we both craved.

Starting slow he began shifting in me. We both closed our eyes savoring the feel of delightful friction generated between our flesh, finally joined together in a way no one else could ever claim. We were each others' firsts, and I couldn't deny hoping, only's. This feeling certainly felt strong enough to last a lifetime--forever. But then fear gripped me. How could I leave him tomorrow with no assurance of when or how I would see him again? The thought made my chest clench in agony. I couldn't think about it now. He'd never understand why I was crying during the most amazing moment of my life.

Trying to push myself back into a place where sensation and experience forced all thought from my mind, I ran my hands up and down his back and shoulders, kissing every bit of exposed flesh I could reach. He bent his head to mine after a few moments and we kissed, lips working together to convey our commitment to each other in this moment.

"I love you, Edward," I panted, needing to confirm my feelings for him, for both of us.

"Oh, God, I love you too, mon amour! Toujours!" he cried, his hips pumping even faster.

I was unprepared for how his words of undying love, returning my own sentiments, would affect me. My hips began to buck passionately without my conscious guidance, smashing the center of my pleasure against him deliciously with every thrust. I could feel his scrotum slap against the arch of my buttocks just behind where he was filling me, a glorious counter point to our straining movements. The rhythm began to get more erratic when I felt him tense and cry out, quivering and nearly sobbing with his release. While he was still somewhat erect he ground his pubic bone against me, giving me just the push I needed to clench and writhe around him in return. The force of my orgasm nearly drove him out of me as my legs clamped around him, before I collapsed in a sweaty panting puddle of relaxation. Edward collapsed too, his weight heavy and comforting. I never wanted him to move. I could have stayed this way, wrapped around him, blanketed by him in return, for hours and not have complained.

After a few moments he sat up, and I made a small noise of protest against loosing the comfort of his weight and connectedness. He brushed the damp hair off my forehead and trailed his finger down my cheek to caress my lips.

"Perfect."

The depth of emotion I could see in his eyes made me want to cry again. It was like I could see to the bottom of his soul in that moment and what I saw was beautiful, accepting, and warm; full of concern for me and joy at what we had shared. I could only nod and smile broadly through my misty eyes.

"I don't want you to leave Bella, but I know you have to. I just need to know two things."

I felt my brow furrow in puzzlement as I tried to anticipate his words.

"What am I going to do with all the frequent flyer points I plan to rack up this summer and where am I transferring to college next year?" he asked sly merriment in his eyes and a lopsided grin on his sensual lips.


End file.
